


White Flag

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Double Drabble, Multi, Stanford Era, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Sam receives an unexpected gift from his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Flag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Sam's long fingers caressed the brightly wrapped package. Two years of silence and now this. He knew the silence was his fault. He'd been the one after all to cut all ties. Those first few months at Stanford, Dean attempted to contact him, had called and texted. Sam ignored them all and slowly they dwindled away and then stopped, leaving an empty space inside him, a Dean shaped space.

Why after all this time Dean should send him a Christmas gift he didn't know. And a present wrapped in the gaudiest paper Dean could no doubt find. Typical of his brother!

No matter how much he loved Jess she couldn't fill that empty space inside. Nothing could. He missed Dean all the time but especially at this time of year. No matter where they were Dean always tried his best to make Christmas a happy time, one year unbelievably managing to cajole their father to dress up as Santa! Sam shook his head, smiled at the memory. He still didn't know how Dean managed to do that. The fearsome hunter; John Winchester dressed up as Santa.

He smiled, picked up his mobile and sent a simple text.

_Happy Christmas, Dean._


End file.
